Through Time Everything Changes
by Road Camelott
Summary: At the beginning everything was familiar, but with time everything changes. Nobody expected that it would end like this.


"Speaking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **"Kurama talking telepathic"**_

Hey, this Fanfiction is written by me and my Friend Scarlet-Nin, you can go check her out, she writes to -Man.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Naruto´s Perspective.

I was lying on flat on my back and starred at the celling. It was morning and I heard my clock a few moments ago. It was 6 a.m. I couldn´t stop thinking about our last mission at wave. My eyes starred at nothing. The picture of Haku´s lifeless body flashed before my eyes.

I sat up and made my way into the kitchen. I blinked a few times to get more awake and tip toed to get a glass from my cabinet. I filled it with water and drank it.

Many wouldn´t really believe it, but my kitchen is actually clean. The only room that´s really messy is my room, but that is because I do my sealing stuff there.

I know, really shocking, that the dobe of the class knows sealing, right? Well, I found that I was pretty good at it. How I was interested in sealing?

I saw some ninja seal a scroll while I walked through the town to go to Ichiraku. It fascinated me and I wouldn´t stop talking about it, so the Old man got me my first books at sealing. He didn´t seem suprised that I was so advanced, that made me suspicious but it didn´t matter to me as long as I got more new books on sealing. I only had to promise that I wouldn´t experiment _too_ much. Said he didn´t want see Konoah explode or something.

I rolled my eyes while I made me breakfast. Real breakfast. Not Ramen. As much as I loved it, today was the day where the Chunin Exams start, I couldn´t go in there with a halfassed breakfast. Today, I could finally show my ability with sealing!

I was so excited! I would kick ass today! I no longer had to play stupid! ...okay, maybe I wasn´t really smart with some other things, but even I wasn´t _so_ stupid!

I almost burned my breakfast in my excitement. I quickly ate breakfast and got ready. I changed into my bright orange pants, a black shirt and a dark orange jacket. The jacket was given to me by the old man. He said he wanted me to wear it to the Exams. I loved the jacket. It made me feel proud.

I put on a bracelet that I got when I asked the old man about the pretty red haired woman on the picture in his office. He first tried to hide it, but when I asked who she was, he gave me the Bracelet and stated that the woman would have wanted me to have it. Everytime I wore it I felt stronger and comforted. Like I was hugged. I couldn´t forget the vibrant red hair from the woman. It felt familiar to me.

I quickly ran into my room to get scrolls. Yesterday I worked late to get ready for today. I packed scrolls with food, weapons and other stuff.

I tied my Headband to my forehead and ran out of my house. I closed the door behind me and started sprinting towards the Academy. While I ran, I remembered the feeling I got back at Wave.

The burning anger that was boiling in my blood. That hot, but sinster Chakra that spread through me. The rage I felt when I thought Sasuke was dead.

I quickly shook my head and tried to push these thoughts away.

Third Perspective.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto at the door. Sakura was complaining about Naruto. "Where´s the Idiot?!" Sakura yelled furious. Sasuke didn´t respond. He just glared at air. He suddenly saw Naruto land behind Sakura, who didn´t seem to notice.

He raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto only smiled sheepishly while he held a finger in front of his lips. Sakura´s rant came to a stop when she saw her dear Sasuke-kun looking at her. She tried to look cute and played with her hair.

"BOO!" Naruto screamed behind her, while he tapped her shoulders. Sakura jumped. "KYAAAAA!" She screamed in fright. She quickly turned around. Naruto was snickering and even Sasuke smirked amused.

Sakura glared at him and hit him over the head in anger. Naruto winced and Sakura huffed. Sasuke walked through the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded while she ran after him. Naruto´s face turned sour. "Yes, leave me here alone." He muttered to himself with a pout. He ran to catch up with them.

When they climbed the stairs, they saw a green thing with...are those eyebrows?! They looked like they mustaches! A girl with brown hair in two buns and a pink blouse was standing behind the boy. She looked worried.

"Please let us through! How should we take the test if you wont let us through?!" The girl yelled in anger. The boy, yes they finally saw it was a boy and not just eyebrows, looked angry and tried to run through them. They kicked him back down.

"Lee!" the girl screamed while she checked him over.

Sasuke walked over to the two men that were blocking the stair case. He gave them an arrogant look and opened his mouth, but before he could say something he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait a Moment, didn´t we climbl like 7 stairs first? I thought the room was in the second floor?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke closed his mouth and turned to Naruto with a look that clearly stated. -Seriously?!-

Sakura´s jaw dropped when she finally thought about what Naruto said. He said something smart! The world was ending! Her face clearly showed shock and desblief.

The two men that were standing in front of the door, made a move to attack Sasuke. The boy in green ran towards them while Naruto´s eyes narrowed.

Eyes widen all around.

The men stumbled back when they came face to face with Naruto. His blue eyes were like ice, he had a light pout on his face. The men had a flashback of a blonde man with exactly the same eyes and a red haired woman with the same pout.

For a short moment when Naruto appeard you could see light blue Chakra at his feet. The boy in green had stopped a foot away from them.

Sakura starred with a dropped jaw at Naruto. He was never so fast before! Wait, he wasn´t so tall before. Sakura began giggling when she looked at Naruto´s feet.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. They looked over to here and shoot her a weird look. With the exception of Naruto who tried to hide a blush and still starred at the men.

Sakura only continued to laugh while she pointed at Naruto´s feet. They followed her finger and what they saw made them laugh.

Even Sasuke snorted.

Naruto was standing on his tip toes to look the men in the eye. He wasn´t even really eye to eye. More like eyes to chin by the avarage high men.

Naruto blushed and got back on his feet. "Sakura-chan! You destroyed my cool moment!" Naruto whined while he puffed out his cheeks.

The men snickered and dissappeared. Naruto was swinging with his fist in the air in a threatening manner. "Stop laughing!" Naruto yelled after them _. "It wasn´t even that funny!"_ Naruto grumbled. _**"It was funny, dwarf."**_ **a deep voice laughed.** _"Take that back you Furball-!"_ Naruto chocked. He paled.

He was horrified.

The boy in green walked over and winked at Sakura. "My name´s Rock Lee, my beautiful Cheeryblossom!" He greeted. Sakura looked sick. "Creep." She insulted. Lee locked heartbroken.

A boy with brown hair and pale eyes that marked him as a Hyuuga, sneered at Sasuke. "Your the Rookie of the Year, aren´t you Uchia?" the boy scoffed arrogantly. Sasuke smirked. "So you do know my name Hyuuga." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto shook his head and skipped over to Sasuke and looked the light brown haired boy over. He poked Sasuke in the arm.

"Look, Sasuke! Your so popular that you even have Fanboys now!" Naruto cheered. The boy chocked and stammered while Sasuke pinched Naruto´s cheek. "Please don´t joke about things like that, Sakura is bad enough." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto swatted Sasuke´s hands away. "Are you stupid?! If Sakura-chan heard you she would cry again! I know that you are a coldhearted Jerk that loves to make girls cry, but she wouldn´t be her best in the Exam!" Naruto hissed at him quietly. He looked over to Sakura to see if she heard Sasuke, but sighed in relief.

Sasuke actually didn´t say anything to that. He just looked away. Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stairs. "Come on, Sasuke! Move your ass, we are going to be late! I thought Uchias aren´t late?-." Naruto complained loudly, but was interrupted by Sasuke who just sighed annoyed.

"Yes, Mom." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto just huffed. "I´d be a good mom!" He defended childishly. Sasuke only shook his head. Sakura finally noticed that her boys were leaving her behind. She ran after them.


End file.
